The Dark Angel is Here!
The Dark Angel Descends With the arrival of the new VIP hero, , a new dungeon has come as a chance to unlock tokens for some of our Female Fighters. Yes, indeed the time has arrived and a special Dungeon is created for Female Heroes only! Its time to take your fight to the Dark Angel herself. Girl Power! (boosted stats during the event!) Recommended Heroes : Not only an effective damage dealer in Hard, but also easily your best option for a healer, Yasmin will give your whole team it's much needed healing. : Emily is another option for a backup healer, and her power can help for the brutally long dungeons. Using Energy potions with her helps too! : Great at freezing enemies and another option for a backup healer, Icebloom can pack a real punch that is a worthy addition to any team. If teamed up with Emily and fully ascended, she can also use Emily as your team's taunter. : It never hurts to have some extra damage to back your team up, and Abigail's ability to buff her teams ATK is very helpful to assisting the team. : Keeping her alive might be an issue (if not ascended), but her unique powers have many uses for your team, from dazing your enemies to healing an ally or buffing their ATK and CRIT, Ella is a very effective support role for your team. : Fast, hard hitting and good at dodging, Willow dodges to give her a survival chance, but more importantly gives your team a real punch. : Her trait, AOE traits and insane damage makes Black Diamond a great addition to any team you plan to use. Dungeon Infomation Slings and Arrows (E)asy is the first challenge for you. This level consists of Bats and Tanks, making a great choice for a team. The bats range from Blue and Green, and Blue Cyclopes and Green Golems are your tanks you need to deal with. Frankly any team should probably be able to pull this off with little trouble. The boss of this level is , and the only major threat in this level. His ability can take down most of your water heroes in one go, so watch yourself. is again, a great counter. Decent into Darkness (M)edium is the next dungeon you have access to. The Dungeon consist of all Dark Demons, the only acceptation being the Nature Golems. The level hint recommends and , however, as the Dark replicas have Light Hunter, it is highly recommended against taking , as she lacks the toughness to survive any hits, and is also CRIT reliant (she can't CRIT dark people!) , although still able to be damaged by , is tough enough to survive a few hits. In addition, her Passive Trait gives her more damage potential. The boss of this level is , who can potentially prove a threat. She also has some demon minions. Her ability to Daze you and buff her minions leaves danger, but if you can quickly remove her servants, she shouldn't be a problem. Feel the Burn (H)ard is a level that consist of nothing but Fire enemies. This makes , and very effective. Yasmin in particular will shine, as a decent amount of the enemies are undead. You'll see Fire Reapers, Skeletons, Yasmin Remakes, Fire Sprites, and Ember Council members. Yasmin gains boosted damage against the Reapers, Skeletons and Sprites. Having two or more Water Heroes should make this level fairly easy. The bosses are and . This can be a scary couple, as Feared and Attack Buff is not a nice combination! The best thing to do is to knock one of the two out of the picture as soon as you can. Both are stronger together, and focusing your attacks on one or the other benefits you greatly. Ride of the Valkyries (VH) (AKA Very Hard) is the final challenge for you and your team. Again, despite the comments, is not a great choice. might not be the best idea either thanks to the Light mimics. Aside from that, is still helpful, and could be an option (not tested though). Most other characters have some potential, particularly the ones above. This level is long, and hard, so is a must. The level consists of Light and Dark enemies, mostly Demons, in particular, Recolours, Recolours and Recolours. There is also a mini boss in the middle of the mission, including a Light and a Dark . All the enemies are 6 star fully ascended and mini bosses, so watch out! Really its all about keeping yourself alive and targeting the Tsumes first. Then you might be able to get to the boss. If you've gotten this far, your doing very well. But now the Angels have arrived, alongside 2 Tsume replicates. ensures that you can't just kill Malice, while if by some miracle you still have any Light or Dark Heroes, the Tsumes are about to end that dream. Meanwhile proves powerful and a dangerous foe, dealing great damage and purging your buffs. This is not going to be easy. First of all you must deal with Emily. You can't have her reviving your enemies. It is normally best to just slowly batter her down, maybe using a friend's champion if required. is the best choice for that. Once Emily is down, the gateway of opportunity opens. Your next goal should be to defeat the Tsumes as quickly as possible, before they can become a serious threat. If you pull that of, Malice will stand alone, but still strong. The best way to defeat her is to damage her quickly to try to avoid the chance of her healing through CRITS. If you manage to somehow still have a Light Character alive, keep in mind that Malice can't CRIT on them. The best way to take down Malice quick is to use a friend with . Overall, this is a very challenging dungeon and revive potions are a must. Dungeons Recomended Level: All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Ride of the Valkyries, which requires x7. Quests Notes and Tips * An all Female team is required to enter the event dungeons. * As Lupina is a female character, she can be used in this dungeon. Her is helpful for boosted damage. But she is hard to upgrade, and due the lack of any other female Beasts there are no passive buffs. * The Valkyrie Boost! gives all female Heroes 10% ATK, 15%HP and 20% DEF during the event. * and are featured in the Portal Event Portal Takeover! Category:Special Event